


I Love You

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Poetry, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock contemplates the human before him. Surprisingly, he speaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

Art by: Tarenteljazz  
  
His breathing is rhythmic and his pulse is the same beneath my fingertips.  
  
Exhaustion has depleted his reserves of energy and he lies here motionless.   
  
My eyes fall upon him, his eyes closed, dreaming of pleasant things.  
  
He stirs unexpectedly, his hands moving slowly, as they caress my own.  
  
One eye, then two open lazily as it tries to focus on the individual before him.  
  
A slight smile appears, and then a bright grin spreads wide as it sees its occupant.  
  
A tired voice speaks in the late hours of the night...  
  
"I love you."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
